


Tales Of Camelot

by Happy_creator



Category: 3bellow, Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro, Wizards - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Camelot, F/M, How Do I Tag, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, no regrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_creator/pseuds/Happy_creator
Summary: Trolls and humans had been a war for years. When Jim helps a troll escape the clutches of death, he's thrown into an entirely new world filled with magic and new friends.
Relationships: Barbara Lake/Walter Strickler | Stricklander, Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez, Steve Palchuk & Eli Pepperjack, Steve Palchuk/Aja Tarron, Toby Domzalski & Jim Lake Jr., Toby Domzalski/Darci Scott
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, this AU would not leave me until I wrote it down. I have no regrets.
> 
> Enjoy!

The forest slowly began to awake from its slumber. Slowly rising, the sun warmed the cold grass. All was silent except for the sound of metal against metal. Two creatures stood facing each other, weapons striking repeatedly. One of the beasts shoved the other away, gaining the upper hand. 

“The Heartstone Tribe will never join Gunmar!” the one who shoved his opponent yelled.

“Then you will die!” the other howled as he charged forward.

Swords met once again. Soon the one who once had the upper hand now began to grow weary. He was instantly overpowered. His adversary held a blade to his chest.

“Any last words, Kanjigar?” The beast hissed. 

“Your father will not win this war, Bular. He will be defeated along with the Arcane Order.” 

“Perhaps. But you won’t be alive to see.”

Then Bular shoved his sword into Kanjigar, causing him to turn to stone. Destroying the statue to pile of rubble, Bular headed back to report to his father, unaware of the chain reaction he created.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being short! The next one is definitely longer.
> 
> Tell me what y'all thought!


	2. Only the Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided it was too much work to change vocab to the olden days, so here ya go.
> 
> Enjoy!

The crowing of a rooster alerted the household it was time to rise. A tired body tossed and turned for a bit before finally deciding to get out of his bed. James Lake II, or Jim, was always the first to rise even if he wishes he wasn’t. Quietly going downstairs, Jim began to make breakfast. By the time he was done, Jim’s best friend, Tobias, had woken up. 

“Hurry up and eat Toby,” Jim told him, “We have a long list of chores today.”

Toby just sleepily grunted and ate his meal. Jim and Toby had been friends since they were five years old when Jim’s mother had opened her home to Toby’s grandmother. They grew up tending to the house and exploring the forest. Although, they did so less now because of the trolls roaming them.

“What is today’s itinerary?” Toby asked, mouth full of his breakfast.

“First, we have to restock the medicinal herbs, then head into town for a few grocery items and thread. After that, it’s the usual stuff.”

Toby nodded, finishing off the rest of his meal. Jim’s mom was one of the best healers in Camelot, causing her to be called a lot. But it helped support the household. Toby’s grandmother used to be a seamstress, but her eyesight is not what it used to be. 

After gathering their supplies and leaving a note for Jim’s mom, the pair set out. Since some of the herbs were deep in the forest, Jim volunteered to get those while Toby got the rest. If Jim ran into a troll, he could outrun it, unlike his friend.

As he began to gather the items, he wondered if he would actually see a troll. Of course, he’s seen trolls, but that was when they were captured. He’s never seen one in the forest. 

When he bent down to pick something, he saw it. Crumbled troll remains. Even though he should have immediately turned back around, because troll remains were never a good sign, curiosity seized his legs, moving him forward. Examining each stone, Jim eventually found the face. Despite being stone, he could almost see its last thoughts. At peace but defiant. For some strange reason, Jim didn’t think this troll was killed by human hands. 

Suddenly, he heard Toby call his name, breaking Jim from his thoughts. Quickly gathering his things, Jim ran back to his friend, unaware of the eyes following him. 

****

There was only one reason Jim enjoyed going into town and that reason was Claire Nuñez. Claire was the eldest child of the Eral & Countess Nuñez, one of the most prestigious families in Camelot. This undoubtedly meant that Jim had zero chance of even being friends with her. But one could still hope. 

“You’re drooling Jimbo,” his friend said.

“No I’m not.”

“Dude, just go up to her. It’s not like you can’t talk to her.”

“She’s a Lady. I could be imprisoned for even speaking to her.”

“What’s life without a little adventure? You’re the one who’s always wishing to have an adventure.”

“Yeah, adventure Tobes. Talking to her is not an adventure, more like a death-wish.”

His friend merely shrugged. Jim truly wished he could talk to her, but society said otherwise. If only he lived in a world where they were equals. 

“Ah, young Lake,” a voice greeted, “Young Domzalski. What brings you into town?”

“Hello, Sir Strickler,” Jim happily greeted. Stickler was tutor to many nobles in Camelot. He took a liking to Jim and gave him free lessons when he could. 

“We were just finishing up some shopping before heading back home to do some chores.”

“Of course. Even when I did tutor you, you always kept busy. Heed my advice, Young Atlas. Enjoy life’s pleasures while you’re still young. Also, might I suggest that talking to Lady Nuñez might be less trouble than staring.”

Jim blushed slightly as the teacher continued on his way. Maybe Toby and Strickler were right. Gathering what little courage he had, Jim walked boldly to Lady Claire. She sat with her two friends on the fountain, giggling amongst themselves. When they saw him approach, they became silent. Her friends gave a harsh glare, causing his courage to deplete by the minute.

“Hello-Hello,” he nervously stuttered out.

Her friends simply turned up their noses and commenced to walk away. Claire began to follow suit but stopped and turned back to him, saying “Are you coming to the Harvest Festival?”

Taken back that she actually spoke to him, Jim tripped over his words. 

“The Harvest Festival is in two weeks. Are you going to be there?”

Jim rarely came to them before, but he couldn’t possibly say no to her beautiful brown eyes. So after stuttering out a yes, Jim felt like he was floating when she smiled at him. Nothing could possibly ruin it.

****

After they completed their chores, Toby decided to take a nap. Jim, feeling a bit restless, went to look once again at the troll remains. But when he returned to what he thought was the area, the remains were gone. Strange. Who would take dead troll remains? Jim began to wander around, wondering if he was in the wrong place. 

Suddenly, he heard shouts and yelling. Feet heading his way. But he couldn’t tell what. Then it nearly ran over him. A troll. When it saw Jim, it froze in fear. Jim realized it must be being hunted. He debated between calling the hunting party to him or just run away himself. But when he looked into its six eyes filled with fear, he felt pity.

“Go,” Jim told it, “Quickly, before they catch you.”

Realizing what he was doing, the beast shared a look of gratitude before quickly running off. Shortly after he left, the hunting party nearly ran into him. He saw that they were mostly knights with Sir Lancelot at the head.

“What are you doing here boy?” Lancelot scolded, “Don’t you know these woods are infested with trolls.”

“I got lost,” Jim lied. 

“By way of speaking, did you happen to see a troll pass through here?”

“No sir. The only trolls I’ve seen are the ones at jousting tournaments.”

“Very well. Where do you live?”

“My mother is Barbara Lake. We live just outside the forest.”

“You two escort the boy back. Make sure no harm comes to him. The rest of you, with me.” 

The knights then continued on, while two of them took Jim back home. As he walked back, Jim wondered why did he help that troll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure we all know who that troll was.
> 
> Tell what y'all thought!


	3. Discovering Destiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More characters! 
> 
> Enjoy!

The next day, Jim’s mind kept wondering. Every one said trolls attacked on sight, that they couldn’t be reasoned. But yesterday, that troll was the opposite. He asked his mom if it was possible that not all trolls were violent. She told him it could be possible, but there was little evidence for that.

“Dude,” Toby interrupted his thoughts, “You’re starting off again. You sure you weren’t nearly pulverized by a troll yesterday? You looked pretty freaked out when the knights brought you back.”

“The knights were just intimidating is all,” Jim deflected.

His friend glanced at him skeptically but didn’t press further. Thankfully, only Toby saw Jim come back with the knights. He made sure his friend didn’t tell his mom. She had enough to worry about.

They continued to pick the various vegetables, trying to gather as many as they can before winter. Maybe Jim could bring something to the Harvest Festival. Claire might like that. He still couldn’t believe that she actually talked to him. Maybe there was a slim chance of them being friends.

“Look at my strong workers,” Jim’s mom called from the front door.

“Hey, mom. Headed into town?”

“Yeah. The Blacksmith’s child caught a nasty cough last week, so I was going to check up on them.”

“Ok. Stay safe. I’ll see you tonight.”

“Thanks, honey. Don’t get into any trouble.”

“You know I won’t!” he called after her as she walked down the road.

The day continued to stretch on and soon the sun had begun to set. As the pair began to head inside, Jim couldn’t wait for the festival to come.

_James Lake_

Jim spun on his heel. Did someone call him? Not seeing anyone, he shrugged his shoulders, thinking he was hearing things, and began to head back inside.

_James Lake_

“Did you hear that?” he asked Toby.

“Hear what?”

_James Lake!_

“That!”

It sounded like it was coming from the forest, so Jim took off, with Toby calling after him. The voice continued to call out, dragging Jim deeper into the forest. Then it stopped. Confused, he searched for the owner of the voice calling him. But nobody was around.

“Not cool man,” Toby said, out of breath from chasing Jim, “Don’t run off like that. You know how hard it is for me to keep up with you. Now let’s head back before a troll finds us and decide he’s hungry.”

“But I heard someone call my name.”

“It was probably just your imagination. Now let’s go before we become troll food.”

Just as Jim was about to agree, a small blue ball light suddenly appeared between the two.

“James Lake,” it spoke, “Long ago, troll kind was told that one day, a champion of both human and troll kind would rise up, protecting both our worlds. From each other and dark forces.”

The friends stared in awe, not believing what was happening.

“What are you?” was the only thing Jim could manage out.

A bright light shone, blinding them momentarily, and then stood before them a troll. It appeared to be a ghost and while Toby fell over in fear, Jim recognized it.

“You’re the dead troll I found,” he mumbled.

“I am Kanjigar. Sworn protector of the Heartstone Tribe. Yesterday I was slain in battle by another troll by the name of Bular. Now my role passes on to you.”

“Why me? I’m a nobody.”

“Because yesterday you risked your life to protect a troll. Destiny has shone its favor on you. But you will not walk this path alone. Help will come from unexpected places and when the time is right, you will be victorious.”

With that, the troll disappeared, leaving Jim with more questions. He can’t become a protector. He can’t even fight. Also trolls don't like humans, so doubted they would be very happy with this arangment. Maybe he should go home and forget this ever happened.

“Goodness gracious,” a voice spoke up, “It is true.”

This voice too belonged to a troll, but this one was very much alive. The troll he saved yesterday, along with another incredibly large troll, stood before Jim. They were probably here to kill him. But instead of ferocious anger, they smiled at him.

“Jim!” Toby, who was still on the ground, yelled, “What is going on and why are not being torn to bits?”

“I knew from the moment you let me go,” the troll said excitedly as he approached Jim, “that you must have been the one we were told about. Didn’t I tell you Aaarrrgghh? It is such an honor.”

The large one, Jim assumed was named Aaarrrgghh, nodded

“Whoa whoa whoa. I’m not who think I am. I’m no protector. Your prophecy is wrong.”

“It’s not so much a prophecy but more of a message, but we can discuss that later. We must take you to Dwoza. The others must hear of this.”

The troll grabbed Jim by the arm and began to drag him away. Jim didn’t even know where he was going.

“Stop!” Jim commanded, startling the trolls, “ I don’t even know who you are and you want me to follow to who knows where because some dead troll said it was my destiny to be some protector? If I remember correctly, trolls hate humans.”

“We don’t so much as hate you as we fear you,” the troll corrected, “And my name is Blinkous Galadrigal but you may call me Blinky. This is my associate Aarghaumont but he goes by Aaarrrgghh.”

“Three Rs,” the large one demonstrated by holding three fingers.

“That’s not my point. I can’t be your protector, hero, or whatever that guy said. I’m 15. I have other responsibilities. I’d be lucky to even get a decent apprenticeship.”

Jim sighed, confused, and conflicted. Why was everything so complicated? He should have just ignored the stupid voice.

“Master Jim, if I may?” Blinky cautiously spoke, “Destiny is a gift. Some go their entire lives living existences in quiet desperation, never learning the truth that what feels as though a burden pushing down upon our shoulders is actually a sense of purpose that lifts us to greater heights! Never forget that fear is but the precursor to valor. That to strive and triumph in the face of fear, is what it means to be a hero. Don't think Master Jim... become! Would you at least consider?”

Jim smiled, grateful that Blinky was no longer pressuring him. The best he could do was think about it.

“Meet me here tomorrow after sunset and I’ll give you my answer.”

Blinky nodded, satisfied with the response. Then the pair left Jim and Toby, going deeper into the forest. Deciding they ought to follow suit, Jim helped Toby up, heading home.

“Dude,” Toby said as they began their trek, “You have some serious explaining to do.”

Jim laughed and told Toby what exactly happened yesterday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "Destiny is a gift" is truly an amazing qoute. 
> 
> Tell me what y'all thought!


	4. Danger in Dwosa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Discount Candy Day!
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Also thank you for all the comments and kudos so far! They mean much to me!

Jim paced the forest floor, his nerves on edge. Sunset couldn’t come soon enough. His mother didn’t come home till the early hours of the morning, explaining that some knights were injured in a hunting party and she wanted to help the best she could. Since this happened frequently, Jim thought nothing of it. That was until he went into town. He and Toby forgot to grab some cheese when they were last there, so they decide to make a quick trip. What his mom didn’t mention was that they caught the troll that they were chasing and had brought it for a public execution. Its cry for mercy broke Jim’s heart. Before yesterday, Jim might have just ignored it and continued on his way. But things were different now. He could barely watch as they tore away the cloth from the cage, the troll crying in agony, then turning to stone. He made his decision then and there. He would become the protector of both human and troll kind.

“Stop pacing,” Toby told him, “You’re making me nervous.”

Yesterday, Kanjigar told him that he would have help, but Jim decided to bring his own. Plus there’s no way he could have kept this whole thing a secret from his best friend. 

“Sorry,” he apologized sheepishly.

After a while, the sun had finally begun to set. Jim stood tall as he caught noticed Blinky and Aaarrrgghh heading his way. From this moment forward, their lives would be changed forever. 

“So you have considered the position?” Blinky asked, a hint of nervousness in his voice. 

“I have,” Jim began, knowing there was no going back from this, “And I will become your protector. Under one condition. Toby comes with me. I need all the help I can get.”

Blinky seemed to weigh his oppositions before nodding his head.

“Now let us go to Dwoza,” Blinky announced, “The others need to hear of this momentous occasion.”

As he led the way, Toby asked how did they find out that a protector would come. Blinky proceeded to explain that one day, about five years ago, a dragon snuck into Dwoza. The dragon announced he had a message. One day a protector of both humans and trolls will come from an unexpected place ending the feud between the two worlds. Then there will come a day where a soldier, a poet, and rulers stop the end of the world. When asked how they would know who the protector was, the dragon told them the protector’s eye would match his name. 

“Naturally, we were both confused and upset,” Blinky told them as he disarmed some troll traps, “How could one’s eyes match their name? But many still believed that a hero would come. So after you let me go, I became curious about your name, and I went out to find you taking Aaarrrgghh for intimidation purposes if I were to come across any knights. When we discovered you talking to Kanjigar the Courageous and he said your name, all my suspicions were confirmed. Ah. We have arrived.”

The group stood before large stone doors. Jim’s heart began to speed up. He was either about killed or? Actually, he might just be killed. Man, he really hopes this doesn’t backfire on them.  
Blinky knocked on the door in a rhythmic pattern, causing the doors to slowly open. Jim began to walk when Blinky’s hand stop him.

“You must stay by my side at all times,” Blinky commanded, “Many trolls will not be happy with humans coming into their territory much less one who is supposed to be their protector. We are going to find Vendle and explain everything to him.”

Jim nodded, understanding completely. Blinky then stood in front of him while Aaarrrgghh hovered slightly over him and Toby. They were going to do their best to hide the fact two humans were in Dwoza. As they walked, Jim kept his eyes focused on the teal troll in front of him lest he makes eye contact with a troll and be torn limb from limb. Just when Jim actually thought they were going to make it, they were discovered.

“Humans!” A light blue troll yelled, “In Dwoza?!”

Now all eyes were on himself and Toby. He was so dead now.

“I assure there is a perfectly reasonable explanation,” Blinky tried to explain.

“You brought them here?” Blue troll growled, “This is treason!”

Suddenly a large crowd began to surround them with murder in their eyes. At least that’s what Jim assumed. But maybe it was their way of greeting people. Aaarrrgghh’s growl said otherwise.

“I say do not harm them!” Blinky said standing in front of Jim, “You’ll have to kill me first!”

“That can be arranged.”

As the blue troll moved into a stance to charge toward them, Jim could see his eyes flash before his eyes. His mother, Sir Strickler, Claire. This is where it ends.

“What is the meaning of this?” A voice yelled.

Trolls began to part, making way for a pale troll. In his hand was what looked like a long orange crystal. Jim hoped that it was just decorative. 

“Vendel!” Blinky exclaimed, “We’re just on our way to see you.”

“With humans in tow by the looks of it,” Vendel replied, studying Jim.

“This James Lake. Our protector.”

The crowd collectively gasped and one troll even fainted.

“This puny human?” the blue troll sneered.

“Jim save Blinky,” Aaarrrgghh defended.

“This true human?” Vendel asked.

Jim decided it was best not to speak, so he nodded. 

“And why would a human help a troll?” Blue mocked

Jim unsure of what to do, he looked to Blinky. The troll nodded, encouraging him to speak.  
“All my life,” Jim began, “I was told that trolls were vicious creatures and will attack you on sight. The one time I meet a troll outside of a cage, I could see that he was just as scared of me as I am of him. And if our positions were reversed I would want to live.”

Vendel stroked his beard, as he seemed to contemplate his words. 

“Very well,” was all he said. 

This seemed to upset Blue because he began to protest but Vendel silenced him.

“The flesh bag obviously needs to be trained, walking into the home of its enemies with a chubby flesh bag, a troll who wouldn’t win unless he were up against goblins, and a pacifist for protection. You Draal will train him and since you brought him here Blinkous, he will be placed in your care. See that he doesn’t die.”

With that Vendel walked away, leaving the group in shock. Draal was first to recover, turning to the group, warning that he won’t go easy and then he left too. Oh, Jim was so dead.

“Question,” Toby began, “Who was that guy, and why does he want to kill Jim?”

“Draal the Deadly, son of Kanjigar. He, like many trolls, despise humans. He also believes that they killed his father,” Blinky answered.

“But we didn’t,” Jim said, “Some troll named Bular did.”

Blinky gasped, sharing a look with Aaarrrgghh before returning to Jim asking how he knew that name. Jim went on to explain what happened last night before they found him.

“This is grave news indeed. I must notify Vendel. You take him to be fitted with armor,” Blinky told them and went in the same direction as Vendel.

As Aaarrrgghh led Jim and Toby away, Jim wondered who was Bular and why was Blinky so scared of him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How interesting wouldn't you say?
> 
> Also here's a link to a song that made me think of TOA: https://youtu.be/pftwFnXNfkk 
> 
> And here's the same song but an AMV of TOA: https://youtu.be/_QPbhndNOEM 
> 
> (P.S. there's a reference in this chapter as well.)
> 
> Tell me what y'all thought!


	5. Training and Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for a while. I was busy all this week and was finally able to sit down and write. 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy!

About a week after everything, they finally found armor that somewhat fit Jim and a sword he could somewhat lift, his training could begin. Blinky did his best to teach Jim about troll culture but he was never a good student. He at least knew that trolls were at war with each other just like they were with humans and that Gunmar was probably the evilest of all trolls along with his son, Bular. But anything else went over his head.

Speaking of head, Draal smacked Jim’s with the flat side of a broadsword, the boy once again missing his opponent.

“You’re not listening,” Draal scolded, “Lifting the sword over your head, leaves you open. Keep the blade in front of your body at all times.”

Jim was exhausted. They’ve been at this for what seemed like hours and he felt like they were getting nowhere. He once again charged at Draal, but the troll sidestepped while Jim fell flat on his face. He released a loud frustrated groan.

“Can’t we just take a break?” he asked as he rolled over.

“We’ll take a break when you either hit me or the sun begins to rise. Now get up flesh bag.”

Draal became a little more tolerable after he was told that his father was killed Bular, but still didn’t like humans. Jim was just relieved that at least the troll wasn’t trying to kill him anymore.

“You can do it, Jimbo!” Toby cheered from the sidelines with Blinky and Aaarrrgghh.

Jim stood, deciding to let his opponent make the first move. When he did, Jim was quick to parry the attack. Using the rush of adrenaline from the successful block, Jim shoved Draal away. Not expecting to be pushed back, the troll hesitated, leaving him briefly open. Jim took the opportunity and struck his arm.

“Bravo master Jim!” Blinky exclaimed.

“Yes,” Draal agreed, grinning smugly, “But can you do it again?”

The troll then charged with Jim just narrowly dodging in time. Soon each person was able to match blow for blow, neither able strike their opponent. Draal was quickly gaining the upper hand. Jim’s arms began to weaken when suddenly he felt a surge of energy. He soon began to strike faster and harder. Then with a loud cry and in one fluid motion, Draal lost his sword and laying on his back shocked at what had transpired. After realizing he had won, all the energy dissipated from his body, causing him to drop his sword in utter exhaustion. _What just happened_ he thought, examing his hands.

“What was that?!” Toby yelled confused.

“Exactly what I’d like to know,” Draal agreed as he stood, “Why did you not say you were a wizard?”

“A wizard? I’m not a wizard. What makes you say that?”

“Because only a mage or a troll can gain sudden bursts of energy like yours. I’ve never seen a human do it unless a mage gave it to them.”

“But I don’t know any mages.”

Blinky, who had walked over to the pair, silently examined Jim. The troll mumbled to himself before turning to Draal suggesting they should stop for now. The blue troll nodded in agreement, leaving the group. Blinky then began to walk quickly continue mumbling to himself. Jim, Toby, and Aaarrrgghh followed curious what their friend was thinking. The group then arrived at Blink’s library, where said troll shuffled through books, glancing at one before tossing it.

“What are you looking for Blink?” Jim asked as he dodged a flying book.

“The book I wrote the message from the dragon. The creature might have said something about your strange burst of energy. I believe it is because it mentioned something about a poet. Perhaps this poet is a wizard and this wizard saw your fight.”

“But no human can enter Dwosa,” Toby argued.

“That is true but wizards aren’t exactly human. While we know little about them, they are beings of great magic. They too are hunted but they are incredibly skillful at hiding themselves. Your king even houses some in his castle even if they do help hunt, other magical creatures.”

“Why would they want to help me?”

“That is an excellent question. One I, unfortunately, don’t have the answer to.”

As Blinky continued his search, Jim wondered who this new ally was.

****

Training continued without future incidents of bursts of energy. Jim improved slowly but surely. Draal believed he was ready, so it was decided he should patrol the forest, defending any troll and possibly humans from attacks. They agreed to do it after the Harvest Festival as most knights would be at the celebration. This was fine with Jim cause it meant he could still see Claire.

On the day of the Harvest Festival, Jim woke up before the sun had even begun to rise. It was an all-day affair, so Jim wanted to get there as soon as possible. After changing, leaving breakfast, and a note, the young boy excitedly walked to town. By the time he arrived, people were still setting up. Figuring he wouldn’t see Claire till much later, Jim lent a hand with some of the vendors. It was close to noon when she found him.

“Do you need any help?” she asked as he struggled to carry a stack of 4 small boxes.

“Umm… yeah. Are you sure?

She nodded, grabbing the top two, then told him to lead the way. He did so, taking them to a stand selling various jewelry. The older gentlemen, who ran the stand, thanked them repeatedly and offered Jim to choose one item. He refused, but the man was persistent.

“Come on lad,” he encouraged, “Wouldn’t you like to get something for your love here?”

Both teens attempted to deny, but the man was insistent. So Jim just picked a small hairpiece with purple flowers decorating it to make the man happy. They then parted ways, the man once again thanking them.

“I don’t know why he was offering it to me,” Jim confessed, “You helped too.”

“But I was technically helping you. I didn’t know where the boxes went.”

Jim nodded before offering the hairpiece to Claire. She took it from him and immediately placed it in her hair. Even though her red, yellow, and white dress shouldn’t have matched with it, the hairpiece tied everything together. The smile she shot him immediately set his face ablaze. Man, he hopes he doesn’t make a fool of himself today.

“So have you been helping all morning?” she asked.

“Yeah. I got here early so I thought I could be useful.”

“Well, since you probably know where everything is lead the way.”

He did exactly as asked. They visited various stands and watched street shows, one of which gave Claire a bouquet of wildflowers. That didn’t make Jim very happy. By the time the sky had turned orange, almost everyone gathered to the square for dancing. Jim offered to get drinks, really hoping not to dance. Claire nodded and thanked him. He grabbed two cups and when he came back he noticed Claire talking to a tall dark-haired young man. Whatever they were discussing ended when Claire spotted Jim.

“Jim!” she greeted coming to his side, “There you are! Thanks for the drink.”

“No problem, Who’s this?”

“Nobody,” she rushed out.

“I was just asking this lovely lady to dance,” the guy flirtatiously answered.

“Oh. Well if she wants to...” Jim knew full well he had no right to say no even if he wanted to. It’s not like he could dance with her, seeing as he can’t dance.

“Let’s go, Jim,” Claire interrupted, shoving the drinks (and flowers) to the guy, then pulling him to the dancing.

Jim couldn’t decide whether to gloat or to protest. As they stood facing one another, Jim whispered that he didn’t know how to dance. She assured him that this was an easy one and just follow what everyone else was doing. Then she took his hand in hers and placed the other on his shoulder. He did as she suggested and saw how all the guys place the other hand under her arm. The music began and Jim let Claire lead at first. Slowly, he soon began to lead. Then they weren’t even following everyone else. He just let the music guide them as he. Somehow he found the strength to briefly lift her. By the end, they were in a fit of giggles. Jim had all but forgotten about the guy who was probably still holding the drinks.

Out of breath, Claire dragged him over to a bench.

“Could really use those drinks now,” Jim joked.

“Yeah,” Claire laughed, “Thanks for joining me today. Mary and Darci both had prior commitments and I didn’t want to go alone.”

“It was no problem. I thought we’d see my mom or Toby today but I guess they were busy.”

“I’m surprised Toby wasn’t with you.”

“I left early and he likes to sleep in.”

Claire nodded as a comfortable silence fell over them. They watched as others continued to dance. When his hand accidentally covered hers, the boy momentarily panicked. But when she made no move, he relaxed. Later, for the second time that day, Jim offered to get drinks. Claire gratefully nodded. As he began to head back, a shriek broke through the noise of the festival.

“Trolls!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact. The waltz (which Jim and Claire briefly danced to) was once considered a peasant's dance.
> 
> I am by no means an artist but I do love dress up games. Here what I thought Claire looked like. The site doesn't have a good guy one yet but maybe I'll do Jim. 
> 
> blob:chrome-untrusted://media-app/69c72af8-f1f3-4268-9fe3-6114894cc3c4  
>    
> Tell me what y'all thought!


End file.
